The Ring of Kaiser
by GinnyGina
Summary: Mara Jade and Ahsoka Tano work together to try and solve the troubling deaths of the Kaiser Family. Revealing an old enemy of the Sith and the Jedi, which drags a rather vexed Darth Vader, and a perturbed Obi-Wan Kenobi into the bizarre and unexpected case of the murder. #First in The Kaiser Legacy series.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first ever Star Wars Fanfiction and it will be Obikin but at the moment this story will be mostly pre-slash. So if you don't ship Anakin/Obi-Wan then my friend it's going to be an awkward ride for you. I shall try my best to update this story when possible but here goes.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and the characters within do not belong to me, I wish but it's fun to play around with it.

 **Chapter One:** Part One: The Order of Ouroboros

Life is divided between many stages that we are all aware of Birth, growth, and death. Many people have different lives, they are all unique in their own way. Some are puzzling, mystifying, abnormal, remarkable and some can be uncommon.

Each family in the history of time have been divergent in their own ways. They light up, they glow or they dim, each family tending to be different or develop threads of choices in dissimilar directions.

The Jedi and the Sith, opponent, and rival for centuries on end. A war that has no end and some say it has no origin. They oppose, they contest and quarrel with combat. Blade against the blade, till the sun sets and rises on the horizon. Dark and Light, Yin and Yan, one without the other would be our ruination. Yet, everything has a beginning, so how did they come to be. I ask again, what was their formation, their design or simply what was their making.  
The light shall forever shine, and the dark shall always dominate our being, our life. They say the Force is a powerful ally, but do not ever underestimate its abilities, for it can be a terrible foe. Sith and Jedi, light and dark, enemies throughout time.

The Kaiser Family was well known, out of all the powerful force users in the Galaxy they twinkled in the summer moons radiance. Seers, Mage's, Witches, Druids, Castor's, Elementals, and Salem's came from many distances to greet the breathtaking and sensational Family. The Children were talented and skillful, their manners polished and refined, capable to impress and seduce even the worst tempered male or female. The oldest child, named Abundiantus Abercio Kaiser. The middle child, Accursius Acario Kaiser. The youngest child, Alameda Alyzia Kaiser. Three children. Three creations. Sith, Jedi, Ouroboros. Dark, Light and Destruction.

Abundiantus was an extremely clever and studious young man. His intelligence was impeccable and unblemished, he was a role-model to many. The most adept Fire Mage history had ever seen, with a flick of a hand. Flames would consume the air, licking and stroking the oxygen, feral but tamed by only the man that could wield it. His studies swept him across the Galaxy, from planet to planet. Collecting rare and valuable artifacts from every place he came from. Over time, he took in students, teaching and molding the minds of his young pupils. He taught his students strength, pushing forward their anger and resentment upon their nemesis. They gained their name Sith, from Abundiantus' Father, labeling them as powerful and mighty warriors. Commanding the attention of their audience, like moths to a flame.

Accursius was a competent and well versed Healer, using Witchcraft to cure his patients. He was kind, and never left anyone behind, not even those he fought with. He was a nobleman with good intentions, a heart of love and respect for the life around him. Accursius never wed or had a child. Well, not one of biological birth, that was for sure. For he did adopt a young Seer, by the name Caeli-Regina. Who later on under his influence would take on and teach the ways of the Force through her people. They were named the Jedi, honest and sincere members of society.  
Liked by all.

Alameda, she is the child history forgot. She was ambitious, aggressive and power-hungry and traits like these never did any good on the population surrounding her. She was challenging the laws, bending them at her will whenever she had the chance, committed to the rush of power. Her potential to be a great leader was well known, and she was great. However, not all great leaders are good. Alameda was obsessive over her magic, she could use the ancient form of Necromancy that every Salem had access too. She would sweep it in, the release, watching as her victim shuddered. Death was what many called her when she came, everything burned. Those who would not fall would follow. Fear was what gained her power, and with it, she became a demon, a savage that caused chaos and mayhem from one side of the Galaxy to the other.

The Kaiser Family had a ring, which the oldest would give to their intended, who would be blessed to carry their Heir. Alameda had her sights set upon the glowing crystal of a ring, and its power within. On the day she stole the family heirloom, she became disowned but that did not stop her. No, it increased her devotion to the power of the ring, bordering on obsession. But only a fool wouldn't realize she was to far gone. Experiment after another, she killed in cold blood, Sith after Jedi, and Jedi after Sith. An endless circle, spiraling the Galaxy out of control. Then her next targets were any force-user that could be found. Some were attracted to her abilities, creating the Order of the Ouroboros.  
The creatures of death and destruction.

The Ring of Kaiser became a feared object, by all. Alameda like all before her did fall, eventually. Her greed was her downfall, it blinded her. So she, herself, Alameda was her own destruction. Her Father fought her, knowing that if she was not stopped the Galaxy would continue its living state of desolation. The punishment was made and served, separation from her soul placed within the ring was her curse. Nevertheless, she placed her own curse upon the object of her heart's desire.

There is not much known of the curse, history forgot because sometimes it must. The Ring of Kaiser must never be returned to the Mortal Realm, it must never leave its place from within the Force. It is a symbol of Death, and must never be touched. The history of Ouroboros was long forgotten, the tale of two brothers, Sith and Jedi. Who stood side by side, was forgotten. The Kaiser family lost their Mage abilities with the loss of the ring, but peace is better than war.

The Kaiser Ring would stay hidden for centuries, not just that but thousands of years. On returning it would tell a story of redemption, friendship, love, and loss. Secrets locked away, that will become known, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** : Part Two: Ancient Bloodlines

 _Vaalaan, City of Kestal._

The wind howled about the City, creeping within the skin of the citizen's bodies. People would shudder, shiver, and quiver their bones rattling with a hostile receptive surge of coldness. Winter was here, and regrettably would be for another four months. Species would scurry, scuttle and scamper past a tall, broad-shouldered man. The wind thrust against said man, he wrapped his hickory brown colored robes around his figure. Trying at his best, to shield from the unfortunate weather that shook the City of Kestal. The Jedi Master strode with his mind set on one thing, his mission he must attend to.

Jedi Master Mace Windu came forth to a set of well-fortified metal gates. Used to keep out many of people, mostly for privacy. However, as the situation calls the gates were mainly used as protection for the Kaiser Family. Mace pressed the bell, it made a clink sound that alerted the guards to his presence. Two men strode forward, in protective coverings and armor plates on the shoulders. Mace raised a brow from under his hood, where the guards expecting so many attacks that they dressed so defensively. They stood tall, and with a certain sense of pride vibrating from them.

The Jedi Master removed his hood and bowed with a revered sense of respect. With the welcoming greeting, he spoke: "Good-afternoon gentlemen, I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, I'm expected by the House of Kaiser. Am I not?"  
The two guards looked at one another, the gates were opened with a shrieking sound of a creak and groan. The gate system obviously needed more maintenance in the cleaning of the rusty bolts, Mace observed. Passing through the barrier that set the house and street apart, he felt the force brush him. Confirming, that he was indeed Mace Windu. Looking at the guards in slight uncertainty, detecting that one of them was force-sensitive with a little amount of training.

The house itself was spectacular, and in its own way slightly majestic. It held a mysterious sense to it, Mace turned around gazing at the golden roof lined with stunning kyber crystals. They shimmered and shined with a sense of beauty and peace.  
"Master Jedi!" Chortled a man upon the staircase, he wore his robes with grace and elegance.  
Mace Windu bowed in high regard, to who he suspected was Lord Adalrico Kaiser.

"Lord Kaiser, I presume." Greeted Mace, with a small twist of his lips. Adalrico nodded his head in the confirmation of his identity.

"Master Jedi surely you are aware of why you are needed at my family manor?" Asked Adalrico, the Jedi fixed the older man with a grim expression on his face.  
"Indeed, I was informed about the death threats. You did not take it to the police, Master Yoda enlightened me it involves the order. Why is that, Lord Kaiser?" Commented Mace, noticing the fearful glance thrown at him. Biting his lip, Lord Kaiser sighed.  
Mace knew even an initiate could heed the waves of stress sliding from the Lord's force signature.

"Lord Kaiser, If I'm to help you I must know what's going on." Continued the Jedi, Adalrico turned to Master Windu with a frown placed upon his features.  
"Master Yoda is aware of the fact that my ancestors created the Jedi, Sith and another order of force users called Ouroboros." Divulged the older man, Mace glanced at him briefly in shock.  
"I was aware of the stories, as a youngling, I was raised with them... Is it true? Pardon my curiosity, but...Is it true?" echoed Mace Windu, barely managing to restrain his shock. The stories of the Kaiser family was well acknowledged but the very concept or notion giving away that it was true was in itself very nauseating and sickening. Mace Windu was not at odds with the family, but if the tale was verifiable then Ouroubous did surely exist. Despite his Jedi training, a flicker of trepidation lit up in his mindset.

"Yes, they are the truth. Over the thousands of years, the truth became the legend, and from the legends, it became but a myth. I have always been at peace with that fact, that not many know the veracity of the tale." Adalrico paused slightly, looking hesitant on continuing. Proceeding, he took in a deep breath, trying to regain control.  
"You must understand, Ouroboros hasn't been a threat for thousands of years. It was like... they never existed. I was raised to serve as a Lord, but I was not taught much about Ouroboros." Remarked Adalrico, Mace drew back from the conversation in dread.

"Are you telling me that Ouroboros has become a threat! The Order of destruction and death. You're not just telling me they exist, but they are also a threat. We are at war, Lord Kaiser! Is it Ouroboros that has been threatening you, If so you must tell us so." fretted Master Windu.

"To get the Kaiser family ring from the force, and return Lady Alameda they need someone's blood..." Croaked Adalrico, he glanced at Mace in an apprehensive manner.  
"Who! You must tell me, Sir Kaiser. Please. Who. Is. It!" Spoke Master Windu in a rather restless demeanor.

"It is said the ring needs someone compatible, someone, with utmost intense and exceptional connection to the force. They need a Jedi who has a very high midi-chlorian count, one who can connect with the ring well." Whispered the man, and Mace knew just by those last words whose blood they were going to use. There was only one Jedi, one man, that could hold that much power.

"Anakin. They need Anakin Skywalker" Murmured Master Windu, more to himself than the well-respected man stood by him.  
Adalrico Kaiser could all but nod his head in support of the truth.

 _Coruscant._

The lower levels of Coruscant always had a certain murkiness about it. It was like walking through your own personal trance or stupor, but one many were used to. Including Knight Anakin Skywalker, said Knight would rather be at the Jedi Temple or with the exquisite Padme Amidala. She was a beautiful woman, lovely, elegant, graceful with a piercing kind heart of gold. Well as much as he thought of her, he loved her deeply. Actually, it was his desirable wife that convinced him to enter the lower levels despite how much he loathed them. The place was filled to the capacity of scums of all kind, traitors, and leeches, sucking away at what was good in life. But Anakin, of course, stuck to his promise. Pregnancy cravings were such a bother.

The force quivered and shook around the Jedi Knight. His head snapped up, looking at his surroundings cautiously. The force seemed to be vibrating and flashing that he was in danger, steadily he reached for his lightsaber. He remained quiet, he couldn't pick up anybody trying to harm him. Anakin chewed on his bottom lip, uneasiness crawled into his heart. If he couldn't feel them they were shielding, and if so, they were trained to use the force. Sighing, reluctantly he let go of his grasp on his lightsaber. However, feeling that he could have imagined the danger, the overwhelming sense of apprehension clenched his heart.

That was Anakin Skywalker's oversight before the Jedi knew it a young man had charged at him from behind. Attaching a silver collar around his neck, the stranger shrouded in darkness covered Anakin's mouth with his hand. The Jedi tried to shift, writhe and twist away from his abductor. His long, loud, yell was not heard for the filthy hand prevented it reaching to others. Feeble to stop the man from drawing him away from the swarming, and teeming street.  
Anakin tried to stretch out to the force, but with no success, the silver collar halted his attempts.

Mace Windu bound down the corridors with an urgent haste to enter the Jedi Council Chambers, many Jedi quickly moved out of the way for him. Looking back at Master Windu, as his robes whirled and waved from behind him. It was clear to everyone, Mace Windu was undertaking a task that held intense importance.  
"Mace! Master Windu!" Shouted Obi-Wan Kenobi from across the hallway, he marched towards said Master.  
"I know it's a long shot-" Started Obi-Wan, but Mace immediately cut him off with the wave of his hand. "Obi-Wan now Isn't the greatest of times, must we talk now?" Questioned Master Windu, while looking at his longtime friend.  
"Please, Anakin hasn't reported in for two days and his friends out of the Jedi Temple haven't seen him. And the last one who did, said he went to the lower levels-" Remarked Obi-Wan in a rush, a brief wave of fear brushed across Master Windu's face. "Anakin's missing! We must go to the Council now, I thought I could come earlier to prevent this from happening but it seems I'm too late." Spoke Mace, dragging Master Kenobi with him.  
"Mace! Stop, what's going on. Master Windu!" Stressed Obi-Wan, the older Jedi froze, contemplating something of the situation.  
"Master Kenobi" Regarded Mace, taking the formal approach, he hesitantly looked upon Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
"Have you ever heard of Ouroboros?" Asked Mace, as he scrutinized the younger man.

 _Location: Unknown_

It was the screaming they could hear, just like the night before, and tonight was no different.

Down in the cellar below, Anakin Skywalker glared at the masked man above. He was chained to the bitterly cold stone wall, despite the situation he was still emitting defiance and detestation. Anakin felt sweat dripping down his skin, leaving but wet streaks across his grimy face. The masked man stood above Anakin, his height above average. The man appeared before him with a glowing golden wip, with a flourish of his hand instant pain was all Anakin could feel. This was worse than anything he could possibly imagine, and that was saying something, after a childhood of slavery.

Anakin's life seemed to fly by his eyes, and there was no way he could stop it, no way to end this torment, abuse, and infliction of pain. It seemed to go on for hours, days and weeks on end. The pain becoming unbearable, wishing for his death. After every torture session they became fond of taking his blood, Anakin started to believe that was what he was for.

Man after man and the occasional woman proceeded to begin and end his torture. Each one, looking for something upon his fingers, but each dissatisfied.  
Anakin after the pain would look his human hand and wonder what were they looking for. Over time, he swore it became a month, and his abductors become more rageful by the day. He heard arguments about him, exclaiming that something wasn't coming to him, another implying he wasn't compatible.

It was at least another month before Obi-Wan found him. He found Anakin motionless on the cold, damp floor. Anakin breathing slowly, feeling the pain like a thousand nails jamming into his skin, but it was still better than the previous torture he was put through.

Obi-Wan, devastated and distressed, tried to pull the shattered and beaten Anakin into his arms. The young Jedi whimpered.

"Hurts" He mumbled, into his former masters Jedi robes. Obi-Wan choked on his emotions, feeling overwhelmed he couldn't deny the rage he felt. Despite his Jedi training, he was still human.  
And seeing Anakin like this did things to his heart, pulling and piercing.

That was the day Anakin truly loved Obi-Wan, and he did right up until the moment he fell. But the gratitude of being saved, from those people.

Anakin never did find out how the base was destroyed, he was told that it was but never how, or a simple why. He never asked, or inquired. Wanting to move on, shove his tormenting memories in a box into the depth of his mind. And forget, forget every little detail that went on.

 _Jedi Temple_

"Knight Skywalker, did the men inform you of what they were doing?" Asked Mace Windu.

Anakin shook his head, Lord Kaiser extended his arm to show him a well-detailed drawing. It was a ring, glancing at it and narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Knight Skywalker, did that ring appear on your hand?" Questioned Master Windu, Anakin looked up and shook his head in bewilderment.

Lord Kaiser, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mace Windu shared a relieved glance.

"It must not have been compatible" Murmured Lord Kaiser.

"I see, you may leave." Stated Mace, Anakin looked at them then shrugged.

Anakin forgot about the ring and his torture, forcing it to the back of mind. They all forgot about the Kaiser Ring and it's curse, believing they were all safe. Unfortunately, nothing is ever that simple.


End file.
